Disjunction (Term)
The process of separating a Sime from the Kill. (Source: Index card file. SIME DICTIONARY) "Disjunction is a physically and emotionally painful experience." (House of Zeor, Chapter 3) "...Worse than morphine withdrawal."' (Source: Index card file. House of Zeor) "The separation of a Sime from the Kill." There's a fundamental difference between Killing a Gen for selyn and taking transfer from a channel. (Evahnee tells Hugh; she is a non-junctt and doesn't know herself.) Final disjunction crisis --- Sime makes final decision to disjunct and joins the Householding. He is offered a Gen and the Sectuib's transfer. He must choose between the two. Hugh witnesses Hrel undergoing disjunction crisis. Symptoms and treatment --- pale, semiconscious, usually in restraints, under a multitude of medications, screaming and hollering. Zeor throws a disjunction party for new sime members. Apparently a custom to photographically record a portrait of each. Sime feels fine after first channel's transfer --- disjunction is long and unpleasant, and the final decision can't be made until one is through it. (Heshri says, "I feel normal ... now.) After 6 or 8 months, problems have come on. Candidates are welcome in Zeor during this time. Periods of high-intil common, but same ways into disjunction sequence. Klyd tells Hugh, "... disjunction is not merely physical. The Kill touches deeply rooted psychological traits. It actually warps the personality." Hence, only young simes can disjunct. Zelerod died in disjunction because he was too old. Klyd doesn't know what attracts juncts to the Kill, so uses "Thrino's" death as a lesson, trying to understand. Perhaps he could learn to simulate that quality for juncts, so that disjunction would be easier. Hopes to learn the technique so well that it would be more pleasant to go to a channel than to Kill. Klyd considers disjunction its own end, once it is achieved. Body has a new freedom, mind has a new clarity. Disjuncts can see and appreciate the Householding point of view. Hrel DOES seem to be converted. Disjunction is much harder for channels than for renSimes. (Source: Index card file. "Donation" by Jean Lorrah -- from AMBROV ZEOR fanzine #3 http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/donation.html) Disjunction raises the sensitivity of nerves allowing the sime a greatly increased hearing capacity. Is also very painful and much like detoxing from a narcotic. Can cause death. (Source: Index card file. DISJUNCTION --- attributed to Jean Lorrah -- Dated March 3, 1977) Definition/connotation changes from era to era --- and the people don't know they mean different things. In Klyd's time, had no external objective instruments to measure "crisis." People in Unto Zeor, Forever could handle "disjunction" more easily -- general health of population increasing through diet, hygiene, immunology, better mental health. Different "crises" --- killer to channel's transfer or killer to Gen's transfer. Digen is ill (nervous breakdown) during first months at Rior -- much can be attributed to going junct. May 9, 1977 --- "Rimon might have to go through disjunction twice --- primary and secondary --- depending on which system was functioning when he Kills the first Pen Gen." May 19, 1977 --- A (most would) sime used to disjunct channel's transfer would go through a disturbance similar to disjunction when switched to non-junct channels. (Source: Index card file. Unto Zeor, Forever) Extremely difficult for a channel -- Zeor, the experts on the disjunction of channels allowed only channel's transfer --- transfer from a Donor would give no deep seated inhibition against transfer from a Gen (would lead him back to the Kill.) Skip on critical list a week before and after transfer. Constant systemic dysfunctions, pre-transfer depression, lying comatose on bed, manic in post-transfer. Kept aborting out of transfers and having to be hauled back. Month after month, approaching disjunction crisis. Category:Terms